


Galaxy | VKOOK

by Min_MingYoongles



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_MingYoongles/pseuds/Min_MingYoongles
Summary: Will they reach the galaxy? Holding both of their universe on their eyes. Near seconds till a star's lover turns into a sad song when its star explodes. We don't hold what the time plans, a glimpse can turn into a black hole, emptiness surrounding you.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Galaxy | VKOOK

**Author's Note:**

> Gadhhh this is my first angst that I have written, I hope this doesn't go to trash :‹
> 
> Oh, and btw please take note of the song "Sad Song" it's actually quite related to this.
> 
> Ps. I'm not a licensed astronaut, if something's wrong about the story's plot about being an astronaut, let me remind you that this is only a fiction. Anything is not related to real life, if there's mistakes, it's just not meant to be written here. Once again this is only based on my imaginations.
> 
> ENJOY READING.💜

_~Jungkook's pov~_

**"Without you, I feel broke**

**Like I'm half of a whole**

**Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

**Without you, I feel torn**

**Like a sail in a** **storm**

**Without you..."**

The melody when we're both singing on the rooftop, it feels like I'm floating freely on space.

 **"Jungkook?"** Taehyung tapped on my shoulder like a baby.

 **"Hmm?"** I stared at him as if he's the best scenery.

**"Why did you stop?"**

**"Without you... I'm just a sad song."** Settling my eyes back on the night sky.

Staring above adoring the stars, moon, and the whole galaxy with him every night are the best memories I have the entire year.

But having this one and only star beside me is the best in the whole existence of my life.

It's been 5 years since we met during my birthday, the day before that was my parent's funeral when they died at a car crash. I was alone that time at the living room till I saw him outside the window peeking at me.

As year passed by, we're in a relationship 4 years ago.

**"In 3 days it's already your birthday. What's your wish?"**

He laid in my lap and gazed at me like how I looked at him awhile ago.

I leaned and placed both of my hands on my side for supporting my weight.

I inhaled lots of air from the cold breeze while admiring the million of stars then exhaled before saying my wish.

**"I want to go to space, adore the whole galaxy with you."**

He stood quickly in amusement and giggled afterwards.

**"You must have told me days ago."**

**"You didn't asked me though."**

**"But you want** **it."** While crossing his arms.

**"You'll risk your job."**

**"You're way more worth it than my job."** He then tapped my chin.

**"No need."**

**"Why not?"** He frowned like a whining baby.

 **"Having you in my birthday is enough "With you, I'm alive." Seeing you happy is enough."** I pinched his nose while he pouts his lips.

**"You really like the song "Sad Song" nowadays huh?"**

**"What's wrong with liking it?"** Raising one of my eyebrows.

**"Nothing... If only I'm a song."**

**"What do you mean?"** Creating a furrowed eyebrows.

**"If only I'm your favorite song you'll listen to everyday, the song you'll never get tired to, and the song that gives meaning to your life."**

**"You are."**

**"Huh?"**

We both gazed at each other, locking both of the galaxy we hold in our eyes.

 **"Our story that is written on a song, the song in your heartbeat, we create a melody when we lock both of our heartbeats together."** Looking at him with a burning desire.

He gave me a quick but passionate kiss and I know we're shrunk in silence.

I hid on his chest to hide the blush then he cuddled me with both of his arms, the warm embrace below the night sky.

**"I love you, Jungkook..."**

**"I love you too, my Taehyung."**

* * *

I woke up hearing the chirp of the birds, yawned at the sight of the sunrise.

I noticed Taehyung in his curled up position. Why does he looks adorable even at sleeping?

I tried waking him up but all I received is a whinny language only him can understand. So I carried him bridal way down to our room.

 **"Taehyung, I'll just go meet someone at a café"** Wearing a black hoodie and white shorts, doesn't matter if I only washed my face and brushed my teeth. I'm still fresh and handsome anyways with my ruffled hair.

He quickly rose up, faster than a Ferrari.

 **"I'll drive you there."** He's still wearing he's PJs.

**"I can handle myself, okay? I'll be back soon."**

He slept back and gave him a peck on his forehead.

* * *

_***Fast Forward*** _

I got off my car as soon as I reached the destined place.

The hospital.

.

.

 **"Mr. Jeon, I'm worried, your lung's getting weaker too fast. Your life's getting shorter. Are you sure you're not getting a surgery?"** Dr. Kim Chae-Soo, she's my mom's collage friend, she's been like a second mom to me.

I have a lung cancer, 3 years since I'm diagnosed.

**"No, my life's enough already."**

**"Yeah... Yeah, your life Taehyung, isn't it?"**

**"HA HA, you've known me well now mom."**

**"Woah, I'm still getting shivers whenever you call me mom HA HA... So when are you gonna tell him?"**

**"I have no plans, never."**

**"Isn't it gonna be too shocking? As I have told you that your life is getting shorter. Sad to say maybe you'll only live for weeks, worst, days or any minute."**

**"Soon..."** I sighed in disbelief.

* * *

I drove till our house and saw Tae waiting outside on his simple white Celine shirt and black shorts plus a Gucci slippers.

I left my car and received an annoyed figure of him like he's a mom.

 **"What took you so long?"** It's 12pm since I left, so I guess it's 4pm.

 **"Have you eaten the brunch I made awhile ago?"** Trying to change the topic yet still receiving no replies from him.

One thing for sure to make him notice me...

 **"Ay wab yuuuuuu"** Gadhhh the embarrassment of doing an aegyo in front of him, outside the house, he'll pay for this.

Oh... There, he bursted laughing.

 **"So how's my Jungkook's meeting with SOMEONE?"** A jealous eye roll, I see.

**"It's fine, c'mon, don't be jealous. Your Jungkookie loves you, okay?"**

**"I love you too hmphkk."** Such an adorable whinny baby.

**"Let's go inside, shall we? I'll make a dinner."**

**"No need, we're going somewhere else."** He grabbed my left hand till he opened the shuttle seat's door for me.

**"In a dining restaurant? But we don't look presentable."**

**"Nope."** He entered the driver's seat, so am I.

**"Then where?"**

**"Just enjoy the ride, you'll know soon."**

* * *

I didn't notice that I fell asleep when Tae was singing "Sad Song".

I woke up as soon as I felt heavy breathing on me. I can't breathe properly, I feel numb in my whole body.

 **"Are you okay?"** Taehyung asked.

**"Yes, maybe I'm just feeling nervous or anxious, I don't know."**

**"Trust me Jungkook, you'll love where we're heading."**

Guess I'll sleep again to lessen the pain.

.

.

**"Jungkook... Hey, we're here."**

I yawned, and again the heavy breathing.

I got off the car as I noticed the place.

 **"A-are we going to space? Are y-you fulfilling it?"** I want to jump but I can't control my breathing, being amused and excited in my expression is enough for him to understand that I love it.

 **"It's your birthday wish, isn't it?"** He placed his hands on my waist while looking at me.

**"But it's still on 2 days."**

**"You know I love you."** Why does he looks uneasy?

Why do I feel like something's wrong?

Again, the heavy breathing.

.

.

 **"Dad!"** Taehyung greeted his dad with a man hug and I shook hands with him. He knows me and Tae is in a relationship but I know he's still awkward with it.

Yet one thing I didn't expect that he'll hug me afterwards like I'm his son, I'm locked inside like a statue. After 5 years without my dad, I feel like I have him now.

 **"HA HA, you'll get used to it... Son."** With a pat on my shoulder, a tear escaped from my eyes.

 **"Jungkook-ah, we still need to prepare!"** My vision's getting a little blurry, as I saw Taehyung giving hand signs to come with him.

While walking I felt uneasiness in my whole body.

**"Bunny, are you nervous?"**

**"A-ahh yes..."**

**"Kkwag jab-ajwayo, nal an-ajwo no...**

**Can you trust me, can you trust me~"** His soothing voice when he sings it seeks comfort to me.

 **"Jebal jebal jebal kkeul-eoan-ajwo..."** After my respond, he hugged me so tight.

_***translation of the song "Hold me tight"*** _

[ **"Hold me tight, hug me Oh no...**

 **Can you trust me, can you trust me~"** His soothing voice when he sings it seeks comfort to me.

 **"Please please please, pull me in and hug me..."** After my response, he hugged me so tight.]

.

.

 **"Captain Kim Taehyung, are you ready to take off?"** His father's voice heard thru the radio here inside the shuttle.

**"Yes sir!"**

The engine stars to begin, and a countdown was held.

**"In 3**

**2..**

**1.."** Taehyung signaled and the shuttle takes off.

I was fidgeting my hands so hard, so he grabbed my left hand and held it tight.

I'm starting to feel so uneasy that it seems like I'm starting to lack out of oxygen even if I'm wearing my space suit.

As soon as I figured out why, a tear drop escaped...

The shuttle calmed when we exited Earth, above here, we can visibly see the whole galaxy, the stars, the combination of colors, the planets even the Moon is shining bright.

But my tears are still flowing. Thru the radio, Taehyung heard me sob, making him grab both of my hands and looked at me.

When my tears stopped out of nowhere, he looked back at the galaxy, and we both enjoyed the scenery, till he starts singing heard in the radio.

 **"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**...

**With you, I'm alive**

**Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide."** I heard him sob..

We stared at each other, and I can see his tears flowing non stop.

 **"Dr. Kim Chae-Soo speaking..."** The radio from Earth.

 **"Mom..."** Did Taehyung called her mom? Am I hearing this right?

**"Hey Jungkookie, it's your doctor and your mom here, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm Taehyung's mom"**

Does this means he also know I'm battling a cancer?

**"Probably you're thinking about it, yes, he knows it already a month ago...**

**I've also lied to you, that you're going to run out of life, hours soon"** Her voice is cracking, definitely she's crying.

 **"Jungkook-ah listen..."** It's Taehyung's dad.

**"I know we lack at bonding, I want to tell you that I love you, thank you for doing your best for unlocking my trust to you...**

**Thank you for loving my son, I love you as a father... Son."** He's also crying...

**"Jungkook-ah, you're going to see your parents soon, mom Chae-Soo loves you very much okay... We'll stop now, spend your last minutes with Taehyung."**

**"I love you too mom and dad..."** Radio stops, and tears are flowing waterfall.

Taehyung grabbed my head and leaned it on his shoulders.

I feel weak, even my hands feels stiff.

**"So stop time right here in the moonlight**

**'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes..."** The last song and last moment I'll be doing now, the reason this song matches us, the song I'll forever keep where our story lies.

He hugged me so tight and he's crying out loud, while my oxygen is slowly snatching out of me.

**"Without you, I feel broke**

**Like I'm half of a whole**

**Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

**Without you, I feel torn**

**Like a sail in a storm..."** He managed to sing even with his cracking voice for me.

Slowly...

My whole body is progressing for shut down.

 **"Thank you My Taehyungie, till my last breath...** " Forcing myself to speak.

**"I love you My Jungkook-ah, thank you for joining my story...**

**Here stops your chapter, when my book's finished, you're the best part. I promise, I'll still love you till my last breath, till we meet each other again..."**

**"I love you very much..."** Last words...

My eyes are turning low.

Before I go...

Last tear drop

Last hug from him.

 **"Without you... I'm just a sad song"** Last time I heard him sing.

Last time I can hear his calming voice

3

2

1

...

_***the end*** _

**Author's Note:**

> If ever someone managed to reach till the end, THANK YOU FOR READING AND APPRECIATING THIS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, HIGHLY APPRECIATED.
> 
> Sorry if it didn't met your expectations, sorry too if there's some wrong grammars here HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Ps. I'm not a professional writer.
> 
> I PURPLE(LOVE) YOUUU.💜


End file.
